Imperio Inflicted Love
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: What happens when Tonks is Imperiused by Bellatrix to bring Remus to the Death Eaters? And after Tonks kills Emmeline Vance? What happens when Kingsley catches her trying to hide the knife she killed Emmeline with? How far is Remus willing to go to stop the curse inflicted on the woman he loves? M rated because there's murder in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

She Apparated into the dark alley. It had been a long day of failed arrest attempts; countless reports of sighted Death Eaters that led to nothing. She heard footsteps behind her as soon as she appeared. She looked behind her and caught sight of someone moving in the shadows towards her. She turned and went toleave the alley when something heavy hit her on the head. She fell, feeling the pull of someone Disapparating with her as she lost consciousness.

When she came to, she was on a hard floor.

"Little Nymphie, it's great of you to come back to us." Bellatrix taunted. "We're going to have fun, aren't we, niece?"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We need you to help us get that werewolf to come to us. He'd be awfully useful, since he could get into the Order and kill from within." Bellatrix said. "On second thought, you both could be useful. We'll use you to get him here. Then we'll use both of you. Oh, but why am I telling you this? I want you to bring him to me."_  
_

"I won't do anything for you." Tonks snapped.

"Oh, won't you?" Bellatrix asked. "Imperio."

Tonks' mind went fuzzy.

"You're going to the Order. You're going to bring Remus Lupin here to me. Kill any Order members who cross you. You will not tell anyone about what I've told you." Bellatrix said.

* * *

She stumbled into Grimmauld Place, avoiding the umbrella stand.

"Nymph, where have you been?" Sirius asked, appearing in the door. "Are you okay? You're head's bleeding-"

"Fine. I'm fine." She said.

"Dora, your eyes are all glazed. What happened?" Sirius asked, leading her to the sitting room and making her sit. "Molly!"

"Sirius, I'm busy dealing with the twins. What do you want?" Molly asked, appearing in the door.

"Something's happened with Dora. It looks like someone hit her on the head and she's bleeding." Sirius said, kneeling in front of Tonks.

"Sirius, you know Healing spells!" Molly said, pushing Sirius out of the way. "Why are her eyes glazed?"

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut." Tonks said.

Molly shook her head and accioed a rag. She wiped the blood away and cast a Healing spell. Tonks pushed Molly away and stood.

"Where's Remus? I want to talk to Remus." She said.

"He's upstairs in his room." Sirius said. "Nymphadora, you should lay down. You must have been hit on the head hard."

Tonks shook her head. "I'm fine." She said, leaving the room.

Emmeline was just leaving the kitchen and bumped Tonks. "Oh, Tonks. I'm sorry!" She said. "Are you okay? Why do you look-" Emmeline stopped talking.

"I'm fine, Emmeline." Tonks said.

"Are you sure?" Emmeline asked. "You look like you've been Imperiused-"

"Of course not." Tonks said.

"Alright then." Emmeline said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tonks watched Emmeline walk out of Grimmauld Place. She disappeared upstairs, towards Remus' room.

She knocked lightly. "Remus?" She called.

"Mhm?" Came Remus' reply.

Tonks pushed the door open. "Want to take a walk with me?"

"I'm tired, Nymphadora. Full Moon's tonight. How about one tomorrow?" Remus offered. "I'd love to walk in the morning."

"Alright." Tonks said, smiling and shutting the door.

She walked back to her room, waiting until Remus was up in the attic with Sirius and after everyone was sleeping. She crept downstairs and to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and went outside. She disapparated to Emmeline's house. Emmeline knew. Just by the way she looked at Tonks. She knew.

Tonks blew the door of it's hinges. She strode to the bedroom as Emmeline opened the door, her wand out. Tonks threw the knife, watching it sink into Emmeline's chest.

She walked up to Emmeline after she fell and pulled the knife out. Emmeline whimpered as Tonks leaned over her. Tonks dragged the knife swiftly across Emmeline's throat and stood.

She Disapparated, appearing right outside Grimmauld Place once more.

She went into the house and went to go straight to the kitchen. She froze when she saw Kingsley at the table.

"Tonks, is that you?" Kingsley's voice asked from the table. "Where were you? Why do you have that knife?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: SO. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_"Tonks, is that you?" Kingsley's voice asked from the table. "Where were you? Why do you have that knife?"_

Tonks stared at Kingsley, holding the knife behind her. "Kingsley, what are you doing down here?"

"Having tea." Kingsley said. "Are you alright? Why do you have a knife?" He asked again.

Tonks pulled out her wand. "Obliviate." She said.

She cleaned the blood off of the knife and her hands and replaced the knife. She slipped upstairs, ignoring Kingsley who was still at the table.

The next morning, she woke up before the sun had risen. She went downstairs, waiting for the sun to rise so she could get to Remus.

Kingsley was downstairs as well, looking over a piece of parchment. He looked up as she entered the room.

"Tonks, I've been meaning to talk to you. Yesterday, Sirius said he was worried about you-"

Tonks pulled out her wand and Stunned him. He was thrown backwards, crashing into a bookshelf. Tonks disappeared back upstairs. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps going down the stairs and some talking.

Tonks made her way back downstairs a few moments later.

"What happened here?" Tonks asked.

"We don't know." Arthur said. "Alastor and I will take Kingsley to St Mungo's and maybe they'll know."

While Arthur and Mad-Eye took Kingsley, Tonks wandered over to Remus.

"Want to take a walk now?" Tonks asked.

"The air will be nice." Remus said. "Let's go."

Sirius watched as they walked out of the house. He stood at the window, watching them walk. They got a little way from the house, and Sirius watched as Tonks drew her wand on Remus and cursed him. A second later, she grabbed Remus and Disapparated with him.

Sirius' heart faltered. What had gotten into Tonks? As soon as Arthur and Mad-Eye returned, Sirius went to them and explained what he had seen.

* * *

As Remus began to wake up, he felt a sharp pain in his left temple. The last thing he remembered was Tonks drawing her wand and hitting him.

"Remus, oh. Remus, I am so sorry-" Tonks stammered, moving closer to him.

"Dora, stop." Remus said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"Bellatrix. She Imperiused me and I can't remember much, but I remember hitting you. And I'm so sorry!"

"Dora, stop." Remus said, facing her. "Where are we now?"

"I don't know. She must have removed the Imperius after she brought us here. I don't know where we are." Tonks said. "Oh, it's my fault. I should have fought the Imperius-"

"You couldn't have. Calm down." Remus said. "Panicking won't help anything."

Bellatrix entered at that moment. "Greyback, take the girl." She said. "I want to speak with the mutt."

Greyback grabbed Tonks. She fought him as he dragged her out.

Bellatrix leaned to eye level of Remus. "I want you to join the Death eaters." She said. "We hate that you're too human to murder, but we want to change that. We need werewolves."

"I'll never join you." Remus growled.

"Greyback!" Bellatrix yelled. "We need to convince him!"

A few seconds later, Remus heard Tonks scream.

"No, stop. Stop hurting her!" Remus begged.

"Greyback, stop!" Bellatrix called. Tonks' screaming ceased.

"So, will you join us?" Bellatrix asked.

"No." Remus said.

"Very well." Bellatrix said. "Greyback, bring the brat back in here. We'll leave them for a while."

Greyback dragged Tonks back in and threw her down near Bellatrix. They disappeared together a second later, leaving Remus and Tonks.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked. "What did he do?"

"Bit me." Tonks said, showing him her arm. "It won't do anything, will it?"

"What would it do?" Remus asked. "Turn you into a werewolf? It won't turn you. He wasn't in wolf form."

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I have no clue." Remus said.

* * *

"I don't believe she actually had anything to do with it." Arthur said.

"I saw her! She attacked him!" Sirius said.

"I think she was Imperiused." Kingsley said. "She was acting weird. And you said you saw her eyes were glazed."

He had been back at Grimmauld for 2 days now, and Tonks and Lupin had disappeared almost 5 days before with no clues whatsoever about where they could be.

"So we need to find them." Mad-Eye said.

"That much is obvious, Alastor. We have no way of finding them, however." Bill said.

"We'll have to find a way." Mad-Eye said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **_

Every day, Bellatrix tried to get Remus to join the Death Eaters and everyday, he'd refuse. This also meant everyday, Tonks would be tortured by Greyback every time Remus said no.

One day, after Greyback did his usual torture(biting Tonks until she bled), Tonks ended up losing conscious. When she awoke, it was dark and Remus was leaning over her.

"Dora, are you okay?" Remus asked. "Your arms are still bleeding, I can't stop the bleeding."

"Why are you calling me Dora all of a sudden?" Tonks asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up." Remus ordered. "And I don't know. It just sort of started. If you want, I'll call you Tonks."

"I don't mind." She said, pulling herself to lay her head on his lap.

"Don't move, I don't want you passing out again." Remus said. "We're going to get out of here, okay? I have an idea. It's mad, it's probably something I'd expect you to try. But you trust me, right?"

"I trust you." Tonks murmured.

"From what I've seen, we're in an old stable." Remus said.

"Stable?" Tonks asked. Her mind was going fuzzy again slowly.

"A stable is something people keep horses in." Remus explained quickly. "Anyway. If we can get outside, we just run."

"Run? That's your plan?" Tonks asked.

"That is my plan." Remus confirmed. "Do you have a better one?"

Tonks shook her head.

"Alright. I'm going to find a way for us to get out." Remus said. He lifted Tonks from his lap and lay her back on the ground. "Don't move." He ordered her.

A few seconds later, Tonks felt Remus beside her again. "I found a way. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I am so light-headed." Tonks mumbled.

She heard Remus exhale. "Alright." He said. "We wait until you feel better."

"No. Remus, you go. I don't personally think we'll last another day here." Tonks said. "You go, and you figure out where we are. Then go get the Order."

"I'm not leaving you." Remus said.

"I brought you here, Remus. I kidnapped you. You need to get out of here." Tonks said.

Remus hesitated. He knelt down next to her. "I'll be back with the Order. I promise. I won't let you die here." He said. He went to stand, changed his mind and kissed Tonks quickly. He stood and disappeared from Tonks' vision.

A while later, Tonks was pulled up sharply.

"Where is he?" Bellatrix demanded.

Tonks didn't reply. She couldn't focus on Bellatrix, and she didn't even think she heard Bellatrix right. Greyback bit Tonks' shoulder, drawing blood. Tonks cried out in pain.

"Where is the werewolf?" Bellatrix demanded, pulling a knife out.

"I don't know." Tonks mumbled.

"Yes, you do!" Bellatrix snapped, dragging the knife down Tonks' arm. Tonks screamed as blood began dripping down her arm.

"Tell me where he is." Bellatrix said again.

"I told you, I have no clue." Tonks repeated.

She felt herself being thrown back down and then she was alone again. Her vision faded to black quickly.

**_SHORT CHAPTER. YAY!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

"Padfoot!" Remus called, rushing into Grimmauld Place. It was still dark, so everyone must have been sleeping. "Sirius!" He yelled again.

"Remus?" Kingsley's voice floated down from the top of the stairs.

"Kingsley, we need some of the Order. It's urgent." He said.

Sirius had joined the two of them now, and Kingsley went to contact a few other members.

"What happened with you? It's been days, I saw Nymphadora attack you-" Sirius said.

"She was Imperiused." Remus said. "She didn't really know what she was doing. They're torturing her constantly, we need to get her."

"Do you know where she is?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." Remus said. "When can we go find her?"

"You need to rest, Remus. Your head is injured." Arthur said, joining the small but growing group.

"Oh, right. My head is injured. I need to sleep because I have a bloody bump on my head." Remus growled, sarcasm dripping from his words. "This is nothing compared to Dora's condition. She could have died in the time I left her. She could be close to death right now. Greyback bites her daily because I refuse to join the Death Eaters. I'm sure Bellatrix is having fun torturing her own niece into insanity, and you are all clearly going to let Bellatrix have more time with her. I'm going back for her tonight. If you want to help, that'd be great."

Silence followed Remus' words.

"She didn't know what she was doing. Have you ever been Imperiused, any of you?" Remus asked.

"I'll help get her." Sirius said.

"I will too. She's my Goddaughter, I can't let her die." Mad-Eye said.

"I'll help too. I'm supposed to be in charge of her at the Ministry anyway." Kingsley said.

"Great." Remus said. "I need a wand." He said.

"Funny, actually." Sirius said. "We found your wand and Dora's wand near Kingsley's place."

Kingsley handed Remus his wand. "Huh. That's good, though." Remus said.

* * *

She jolted awake a while later as the door to the stable was thrown open.

"Dora,-" Remus was whispering near her. "What did they do to you when I left?" He asked, catching sight of the newer cuts. "We're all here, we're going to get you out of here."

Remus looked up as curses started being exchange outside.

Remus picked her up as gently as he could. He made his way outside, shooting red sparks towards the duels and Disapparating. A few seconds later, he was standing outside of Grimmauld Place and everyone else was appearing next to him. Remus carried Tonks inside where Molly was waiting.

"She needs St Mungo's, Remus." Molly said, looking at all the wounds.

"That's what I thought." Kingsley said. He took Tonks from Remus.

"King, come back here as soon as you know if she's going to be okay." Sirius asked.

"Will do." Kingsley said, Flooing away.

* * *

Kingsley walked into Grimmauld Place over an hour later. Sirius and Remus were still awake, waiting for him.

"They think she'll make it." Kingsley said. "They said she lost a lot of blood."

"Did the bites effect her?" Remus asked.

Kingsley sighed. "They don't know yet." He said.

Remus nodded. "Alright." He said.

**_ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. Yay! haha_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly. I wish I owned HP, that'd be awesome. **_

"Greyback, you better find them!" Bellatrix snapped. "We need that Lupin werewolf to join us. We could use a different person. Nymphadora was barely useful. She took too long to get him back here. If we find Nymphadora, make sure he knows we have her, he'll come for her. Find Nymphadora, Greyback."

"I'm not your slave." Greyback said.

Bellatrix pulled herself to her full height and glared at Greyback. "You'll do as I say, mutt. Find her." She snapped.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm feeling alright. When did you guys find me? I don't remember you even being there again." Tonks said.

"You were out of it." Kingsley said. "Lost a lot of blood."

Tonks looked at Kingsley and began to cry. "Oh, you're okay." She said.

"What do you mean? Should I not be?" Kingsley asked.

"I cursed you. Twice." Tonks said. "The second time, I guess you hit the bookshelf. King, I am so sorry-"

"You didn't know better. You were Imperiused." Kingsley said. "You weren't yourself. I'm going to leave you so I can sleep before work. Remus, I'll see you back at Grimmauld."

Kingsley left Remus with Tonks.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked Remus.

"I love you." Remus blurted out.

Tonks stared at him.

"I'm sorry." Remus said. "I shouldn't have said tha-"

Tonks leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her to him, kissing her back. A few seconds later, they broke apart.

"So, how do you feel about me?" Remus asked, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said.

* * *

The Healers urged Tonks to get up and get dressed only 2 days after she had arrived at St Mungo's. They said nothing about why, just that she had to be dressed. A few minutes later, Tonks was dressed and left to sit on the bed.

"Miss Tonks, I am here to issue your arrest." Cornelius Fudge spoke, entering the room. "Auror Dawlish, Auror Savage, take her into custody."

"What is this about?" Tonks asked, wincing as Dawlish and Savage pulled her up roughly.

"You're wanted for the murder of Emmeline Vance." Fudge said. "You will be held in St Mungo's until your trial in three weeks."

"Minister, I didn't do it! I was her friend! I didn't kill her-" Tonks pleaded.

Fudge exited the room. Dawlish and Savage escorted Tonks to Azkaban.

The only time she had been here was when she had arrested someone.

"You believe me, right? Dawlish? Savage?" Tonks begged, tears forming.

"We have no way of knowing the truth, Tonks. Sorry." Dawlish said, leaving Tonks in a cell.

"Please, John! You know me!" Tonks begged.

Dawlish and Savage ignored her and left. Tonks curled up in the corner of her cell, blocking out the sounds of the other prisoners and trying to ignore the cold. She thought of Remus. Remus loved her. He admitted it. And she loved him back. But, she was a murderer. She had killed Emmeline, but it wasn't her fault. She had been Imperiused.

* * *

Kingsley burst into Grimmauld Place the next afternoon. "She's gone." He said.

Sirius stood. "What? She died-"

"No." Kingsley said. "The Healers said someone from the Ministry showed up earlier and took her into custody."

"Why would they do that?" Remus asked.

"She's under trial for the murder of Emmeline." Kingsley said. "Her trials in three weeks. Odds aren't in her favour, though. Everything points to her."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :D This story is the easiest one I've done. Yay! haha I realise I have not followed a single Canon fact. So basically, this obviously takes place when Sirius is alive. Ummm so it's OoTP based. Since the whole Grimmauld exists and Molly was at Grimmauld in a previous chapter. So yay. I'll try to jump back into Canon at some point. Possibly. Or not. Most likely not.**_

"They want witnesses for her trial." Kingsley said. "But there are none."

"Won't they look for traces of the Imperius? The longer they leave it, the less chance of them finding a trace of it." Remus said.

"Exactly. Fudge doesn't want to admit Death Eaters are getting Aurors and Imperiusing them, he wants people to think Tonks is just as mad as the rest of her family." Kingsley said.

"But she's not." Sirius said. "Kingsley, you've know her since the day she was born. Can't you talk to Fudge?"

"That's why I can't back her up." Kingsley said. "He knows I've know her since she was born, and he thinks I would be biased. I've asked him to look for traces of the Imperius curse. I've told him how she was acting before she disappeared a while ago, and I think he's rethinking his decision on not looking for the Imperius Curse."

* * *

The weeks passed quickly, and it was September before her trial actually took place. The teenagers were all at Hogwarts, and Sirius had gone back to being grumpy. Kingsley was one of the Aurors standing by at the trial, along with Dawlish and Proudfoot.

"Miss Tonks, you're on trial for the murder of Emmeline Vance." Fudge said. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty, Minister." Tonks said. Kingsley looked at Tonks, surprised. She looked terrible from being taken from St Mungo's too soon and the stay in Azkaban.

"Why did you murder Miss Vance?" Fudge asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I was told to." Tonks said.

"By who?" Fudge asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback." Tonks said.

Fudge locked eyes with her. Kingsley chanced a look at Tonks. She looked pitiful, like she was silently pleading for Fudge to know the truth.

Without warning, Fudge pulled out his wand. "Legilimens." He said, pointing his wand at Tonks. _  
_

**_Fudge was in the dark alley, following Tonks. A shadow came from no where and grabbed her and Fudge felt himself being pulled away when the person Disapparated. _**

**_It was black for a minute, and then Fudge heard a voice. _**

**_"Little Nymphie, it's great of you to come back to us." Bellatrix taunted. "We're going to have fun, aren't we, niece?"_**

**_"What do you want?" Tonks asked._**

**_"We need you to help us get that werewolf to come to us. He'd be awfully useful, since he could get into the Order and kill from within." Bellatrix said. "On second thought, you both could be useful. We'll use you to get him here. Then we'll use both of you. Oh, but why am I telling you this? I want you to bring him to me."  
_**

**_"I won't do anything for you." Tonks snapped._**

**_"Oh, won't you?" Bellatrix asked. "Imperio."_**

**_Tonks' eyes became glazed. _**

**_"You're going to the Order. You're going to bring Remus Lupin here to me. Kill any Order members who cross you. You will not tell anyone about what I've told you." Bellatrix said._**

**_Fudge paused. What was the Order? Would he dare dig deeper in her thoughts and find out? _**

Deciding this was enough, Fudge left her thoughts.

"Shacklebolt, Dawlish, escort Miss Tonks to St Mungo' Healers will deal with your wounds and you will be free to go once they decide you are well enough." Fudge said.

Everyone began leaving and soon, it was just Dawlish, Tonks and Kingsley in the room.

* * *

"Kingsley, how did it go? Is she in Azkaban? Where is she? Did she get the Kiss?" Sirius asked, as soon as Kingsley entered Grimmauld Place.

"She got off. Fudge looked into her memories from that day, found out Bellatrix did cast an Imperius on her, and he sent her back to St Mungo's." Kingsley said. "The Healers told me she'll be there for another two days or so."

**_Urgh so many short chapters. I apologise. But hey. I don't think anyone's reading this story._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**So, I'm going to clear something up. This takes place HBP. Ignore any OoTP references from past chapters. This is HBP. Let's say, (since we can't ignore Grimmauld Place scenes), that since Sirius lived, they continued using Grimmauld as Headquarters for a bit until Sirius moved from there and into Mad-Eye's place.(yay, Moody has a room mate! temporarily, of course. I place Sirius to move in with Tonks at some point) Then the Burrow became headquarters.**_

_**I plan this story to stretch until the end of DH, which is why I've had to clear up the time thing.**_

"Remus, you're doing it?" Tonks asked.

"Albus asked me-"

"But it's Greyback!" Tonks said. "Does Albus not remember what just happened less than a month ago? Greyback wants you."

"I'll be fine." Remus said.

"But I won't be." Tonks said. "If Greyback gets his way, and you end up in his pack, Bellatrix will find out. They may kill you."

"Dora, it will be fine." Remus insisted. "I can't just back down from the mission. I'm the only werewolf in the Order-"

"EXACTLY!" Tonks yelled. "THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME A DEATH EATER. We'll be so much more weaker if there's no werewolves amongst us! With you, we at least have some sort of dangerous person!"

"I believe Sirius fills that need." Remus said.

"Remus, if we don't have a werewolf, and the Death Eaters have Greyback's pack, the Order will most likely not survive. They could attack on Full Moons, and what do we have against werewolves? Not a werewolf, that's for sure!"

"Dora, I won't join the Death Eaters-"

"What if you die?" Tonks asked.

"I won't do that either." Remus said.

"Remus, don't take this so lightly!" Tonks snapped. "They will kill you if you don't join them. If you go near Greyback, he'll hurt you!"

"Dora, calm down." Remus said.

"No. You don't understand-"

"YOU don't understand, Dora." Remus said. "I have to do this."

"You don't have to! You're just doing it because Albus asked." Tonks said.

"Nymphadora, I'm the only one who can go underground with the werewolves." Remus said. "I will make sure I come back, I promise."

He kissed her on the forehead and picked up his bag.

"Take care of yourself, love." He said, leaving quietly.

**_Short chapter again. hahha_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **_

"Molly, I don't know if he loves." Tonks said. "He wouldn't listen to me about any of it."

"Nymphadora, I met Remus in the first war. He was young back then, and young boys always tell girls they love them when they really don't. He told many girls-"

"How is this supposed to help?" Tonks asked.

Molly held up her hand. "I'm getting there." She said. "Anyways. He told many girls he loved them. Mostly other Order members. Among them, Marlene McKinnon. She was murdered, of course. But he didn't mean it. But the way he acts towards you is different. He actually cares _for _you, not about you. He cares about Sirius or Kingsley, but he cares for you. And I know if anything were to happen to you, he'd be heartbroken. He really does love you, Nymphadora, but I think he just doesn't want to accidentally hurt you."

Tonks sighed. "He knows I can handle myself." She said.

"Maybe he's just be cautious." Molly said.

Tonks shrugged.

* * *

It was months later before Tonks heard from Remus again. Even then, it wasn't directly from him. Molly sent a letter to Tonks, inviting her to the Burrow for Christmas. Tonks sent a letter back, politely refusing because of the course the Ministry would need the Aurors without families to work Christmas. The fact she was working Christmas Eve and Christmas day infuriated her parents to no end, seeing as they'd only get to see her for dinner on her birthday, which was Christmas Eve.

Tonks was almost falling asleep. She hadn't slept well, she had been thinking about Remus again. There were only a few Aurors in Auror Headquarters today. The rest were either married with children, so they were at home most likely or off somewhere for the holiday. There were a few that had been sent out on missions, but there hadn't been many missions at all.

"Tonks, I'm sending you out." Robards said. "There's been a disturbance up at the Leaky Cauldron, and the barkeeper Flooed for us saying it's a couple of Death Eaters."

"Alright." Tonks said.

"Stay safe out there." Robards said, leaving.

Tonks left the Ministry, and Flooed straight into the Leaky Cauldron. It was silent in the Leaky Cauldron, although it looked like it had been subject to an attack.

"Tom, where's the disturbance?" Tonks asked.

"They're still here." Tom said.

"Where?" Tonks asked, looking around. No Death Eaters were in sight.

"They were just here. They went through to Diagon Alley." Tom said.

"You just said they were still here." Tonks said.

"They were." Tom said.

"So, they were just here before they went through to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes." Tom said.

"Did they say anything about where they were going?"

"No." Tom said.

Tonks sighed and nodded. She went through to Diagon Alley.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. Boo.**_

_****_It was months later, when Dumbledore died, that Tonks saw Remus face to face for the first time since he left. They had been fighting Death Eaters before they even knew Albus was dead and Remus had cursed Rowle right after he saw Rowle disarm Tonks.

Now they were all standing in the hospital wing, Fleur and Molly were hugging after fighting with one another.

"You see?" A voice said. Tonks realised a few seconds later, it was her that spoke. "She doesn't care." She looked at Remus.

"It's different. He's not a full werewolf. He won't have to go off and go undercover in a werewolf pack-"

"You don't have to do that either. You can say no." Tonks said.

"Nymphadora, I have a feeling what you're saying has nothing to do with my mission." Remus said.

"You'd be correct to say that. Remus, I love you. And you're being difficult." Tonks said.

"Because I am way too old for you." Remus said. "And I don't have a job, and I'm too dangero-"

"I know. 'Too old, too poor, too dangerous'. But you're not. You're not too old. It's not like you're 50 and I'm still 20. I'm almost 25, and you're in your 30s. About the poor thing, you think I really care? And too dangerous? Remus, I'm an Auror. I could kill you so easily if I ever needed to." Tonks said.

"That's reassuring." Remus said. "This isn't the place to talk about it."

"So let's go somewhere else." Tonks said.

"Nymphadora, we can't be together. The Ministry-"

"Does not matter." Tonks finished.

Remus stared at her. "Come with me. We need to talk this through." He said, taking her arm and leading her out of the hospital wing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly. Boo.**_

It was the day after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Kingsley had been contacted by Remus, who asked him to come by. Kingsley was thinking it was about her still being shaken about Mad-Eye's death. The entire Order knew Mad-Eye was Tonks' godfather, and that Mad-Eye would kill if it meant keeping her alive. Kingsley was one of the few still alive who know why Mad-Eye acted as the over protective uncle to Tonks.

Before the first war had started, Mad-Eye was already a senior Auror. He was in his late 40s, his daughter in her early 20s. His daughter turned 25 when the war officially started, and was 28 when Nymphadora Tonks had been born.

Andromeda had asked Mad-Eye to be godfather, since she knew if anything happened to her, her daughter would end up safe.

The same day Nymphadora had been born, Anastasia had been murdered. Both Mad-Eye's wife and daughter were killed by Death Eaters when the Death Eaters had learned Mad-Eye was in the Order. Since then, Mad-Eye had become over protective to the closest, still living family member: his god-daughter.

"Prove yourself." Remus said, before opening the door let Kingsley in.

"I am Nymphadora Tonks' other godfather. The one not many know about. I am an Auror." Kingsley said.

Remus opened the door. "She's still in bed. She hasn't eaten all morning, she must be really upset." Remus said.

"Mind if I go up and see her?" Kingsley asked.

"Go ahead." Remus said. "Take care of her for me, King."

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked.

"I need to leave." Remus said, disappearing out the door.

Kingsley nodded and walked upstairs. He approached Tonks and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks shook her head, slowly sitting up. "I'm scared, King." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because of this war. Even Remus said it's different than last time. And I'm scared that I'm going to die." Tonks said.

"Don't think like that." Kingsley said.

"Kingsley, can I tell you something? I haven't told anyone else yet, and I don't know who to go to." Tonks said.

"Sure." Kingsley said.

"I'm pregnant. And I'm scared the Death Eaters will find out. And Remus left me, and I can't do this by myself! The Death Eaters could easily kill me and the baby, and-"

"Don't worry. The Order will take care of you. You won't be doing anything alone." Kingsley said.

"I don't know if I can do it, Kingsley. The baby could be werewolf, and that's why Remus left. I'm so scared something is going to happen." She said.

"You know we all look out for each other." Kingsley said. "The Order won't let the Death Eaters get you, you know that."

"Thank you, Kingsley." Tonks said.

Kingsley pulled her into a hug.

* * *

A couple of months passed, and it was soon December. She started showing slightly, and Molly was the first to see it instantly. Tonks hadn't told the Order, but it was during an Order meeting that Molly blurted it out.

"Tonks, dear." Molly said. "Are you pregnant?"

Tonks and Kingsley exchanged looks. "Did you tell her?" Tonks asked.

"Oh merlin! You are!" Molly said. "That's great!"

The remaining members of the Order fell silent.

"How did you know?" Tonks asked.

"Oh dear, it's getting obvious. You're showing." Molly said.

Tonks stared at her. "Not very much." Tonks said.

"But you're still showing." Molly said.


End file.
